1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable organizer for filling a rectangular or non-rectangular space and, more particular, to an adjustable drawer organizer that can be adjusted in two planar directions, that is, the X and Y directions.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many different types of organizers that are used in rectangular areas or enclosures, particularly drawers, and which serve to provide some semblance of order to the various contents placed within that area or enclosure.
Organizers are basically used in rectangular, confined spaces and such organizers are, therefore, adapted to fit into a space having opposite parallel sides. For purposes of the present invention, the rectangular spaces will be defined as having a width direction and a length direction, and those directions are measured between the opposite parallel sides since the intended site is as described a rectangular space.
The actual direction or orientation of the length and width directions is not critical since the rectangular shape can, of course, be a square, and therefore the length and width directions can be applicable to any rectangular space, it only being of importance that the two directions be orthogonal to each other with respect to the rectangular space. These directions can also be defined as the X and Y directions and are measured along a normally planar surface.
With that background, it is known to have organizers having adjustable dimensions so as to fit within a particular space, such as a drawer. Since it would not be practical to make commercially available an organizer specifically dimensioned to fit within all of the various sized drawers or other rectangular spaces, the ability to alter the dimensions of the organizer is a desirable feature and allows the commercially sold organizer to be adjusted by the purchaser to fit into the various sizes of drawers or other rectangular spaces.
At the present, expandable/contractible features allow organizers to be expanded or contracted by the user along a dimension, be it the width or the length of the organizer, in order to fit the organizer snugly into the particular dimensioned drawer and not, therefore, slide within the drawer.
Accordingly with currently available organizers, however, the difficulty is that they can expand or contract along only one dimension, that is, along either the width dimension or the length dimension but not both. While versatile to a degree, it would be advantageous to have an organizer that could be changed dimensionally in both directions or along the length and width directions while still maintaining a bottom surface that is contiguous such that the bottom surface still covers the entire rectangular surface on which the organizer is utilized.
As a further advantageous feature, it would be desirable to have an organizer that is not only adjustable along two directions, but also to have a continuous peripheral upraised exterior edge such that objects contained within the organizer are retained therein whether the organizer is located in a drawer or other rectangular surface.
As a still further feature, it would be desirable to have an organizer that can be expanded and contracted along two directions.